Tis The Season
by darkest demon child
Summary: rated for language and some pervertedness. It's Christmas time and Kuwabara's throwing a party! contains yaoi. pairings: hxk, sxc, yxk, kxy, jxt, gxrandom objectst ::complete::
1. A Christmas Party At 8 In The Morning?

Tis the Season  
  
Disclaimer: yup I own it. Not. Nope sorry it isn't mine and it never will be. O well I still get to play around with the characters   
  
Summary: ok this is my second fic ::holds up applause sign:: thank u thank u ur a great crowd really u r. ok enough of that. Thank u soo much for the reviews! Well, anyway, the last one was a little too angst for me, so it wasn't the best I can write I don't think. But who cares?!?! Anyway, I just had a coke, and I feel like writing. And when I'm hyper the world ends. Seriously. Ask my friends. So I'm gonna write a random funny one and I'll more than just three characters in this fic I promise. Its Christmas with Yu Yu Hakusho, ::pulls a Koenma announcer voice:: and you won't wanna miss it!  
  
:: thoughts::  
  
Yusuke sat up in bed yawning.  
  
"MOM will you PLEASE try to NOT nock over stuff at 8 in the morning? Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
Getting out of bed, he saw that Atsuko had, once again, passed out while getting a beer bottle and had successfully knocked all eight empty beer bottles over in the process. ::That's gotta be a record:: Yusuke thought bitterly. ::Now who's gonna clean all this crap up? Me!:: Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Mushi mushi?" he asked picking up the phone while stifling a yawn.  
  
"Oi Urimeshi! Get ur ass out of bed and get over to my house! We're gonna have an early Christmas party!" screeched the nasally voice of Kuwabara on the other line.  
  
"Baka. Why are you having a party at 8 in the morning on a Saturday?" inquired a very tired Yusuke.  
  
"Because I was planning on having the party last night but my sweet Yukina came over, and when she left it was 2 in the morning! And that's an even worse time to start a party!"  
  
"Moron, 2 in the morning is a much better time than 8 in the morning! I bet no one is even coming!"  
  
"Ha! You're wrong Urimeshi! Yukina and Kurama are already over! And Botan and Koenma are on their way!"  
  
"What about Hiei and Kieko and Genkai? If I'm coming they're coming for sure, and I think I'll invite some ..... acquaintances as well."  
  
"There's no way Hiei's gonna come you know that. And I don't care who else you invite as long as you bring a ton of sake"  
  
"Oh I'll get the little runt to come don't you worry you're ugly little head off about that. Tell Kurama to meet me at the park in 30 minutes. We have some Hiei hunting to do. Of course I'll bring sake you idiot! We only have about a dozen boxes of it!"  
  
With that he hung up the phone grinning an evil grin. ::maybe today won't be so bad after all::  
  
Ddc: duh duh duh. Suspenseful music. Ok I know its not funny yet but its only the first chapter! Ill put up a couple more, but then I need some reviews and ideas on what should happen at the party. Kapish? O yah Japanese translations  
  
Mushi mushi: telephone greeting don't know what it really means  
  
Baka: idiot, stupid, its basically an insult that definitely applies to Kuwabara 


	2. Hiei Hunting

Tis the Season  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: don't have it but I want it Summary: ok so the last chapter was kinda lame. Sorry! Gomen nasia! Lo siento! However you say it in French! Ok well this chapter will be longer for one thing, and that's all im saying for now! So read away! O and im gonna call myself ddc when I wanna add comments   
  
::thoughts::  
  
::just when I thought Ningenkai couldn't get any weirder it does. Why the hell is there a fat guy wearing a fake beard and saying ho ho ho all the time and taking pictures with little kids? And why are all those people wearing weird hats and fake pointy ears? Remind me to never go to these....what did Kurama call these places? Shotting centers? Well whatever they're called they're damn weird. I'm going back to the park and train some more:: With that Hiei flicked away and ran to his second favorite spot in Ningenkai, his first being Kurama's room.(ddc: wink wink nudge nudge ) He was so caught up in deciding what he was going to practice first that he failed to see a certain red haired pretty boy and a black haired boy with his hair gelled up heading straight for the park themselves.  
  
Stopping at a secluded part of the park, Hiei whipped out his katana and began to lash out at invisible opponents, once again being oblivious to the approaching teenage boys, the black haired one with an evil grin on his face and the other looking like a child about to get a toy that he had wanted for a long time. Seeing that Hiei was in his own little world, Kurama repressed the urge to laugh and slowly summoned the dead grass to come to life and to attach together the fire demons feet. Once that was done he worked quickly to manipulate some dead tree branches into vine-like plants to ensnare his prey. By now Hiei had come back to reality and attempted to cut the approaching vines, thinking that he was under an attack from weak plant manipulating demon. Which obviously wasn't the case, and so the katana was easily plucked from his small hands and he was bound by the vines in less than a minute. Stepping out from behind the two trees they were hiding behind, Yusuke and Kurama walked up to the now bound Hiei laughing.  
  
"Well well well Kurama I'd say we caught us a good catch today don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes I concure. It seems we will not have to go fire demon hunting for a while now. I'd estimate at least a day."  
  
"What the hell are you two doing! I was in the middle of a very intricate technique!" yelled a very pissed off Hiei.  
  
"Now now Hiei we just want to talk and not have you run off. Kuwabara is having a Christmas party at his house and everyone is coming, and that includes you" Yusuke said coolly.  
  
"What the hell is Christmas? And what makes you think I want to go to any party that that baka is throwing? And what makes you so sure that I'll be coming?"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Hiei do you ever listen to what I tell you? Christmas is a ningen holiday where you give gifts to the ones you care about. And since Christmas is in a few days, Kuwabara wanted to throw a party and your going to come because if you don't I won't play with you anymore and we'll tell Yukina who her brother is."  
  
"Goddamnit kitsune I hate it when you do this!"  
  
"What was that Hiei? You'd love to come? O that's great! Well then Kurama, I say that you take Hiei back to Kuwabara's house while I get everyone else."  
  
"And who exactly is 'everyone else' may I inquire?"  
  
"Oh no one special just a few friends of mine who love to go to parties. Well I'm off see you in a little bit."  
  
With that said Yusuke ran off leaving two very confused demons. "What the hell was he talking about?"  
  
"You know Yusuke. He's probably getting some demons to come to the party and sake too."  
  
"There's going to be sake?!? Why didn't you say so! Lets go!"  
  
"Hiei its 9 in the morning! Do you really want to have sake NOW?" But he was already running at full speed away to Kuwabara's house to get his hands on one of his favorite ningen treats.  
  
"This is going to be one crazy Christmas party," muttered Kurama to himself as he ran off after Hiei.  
  
Ddc: ok ok I know its not funny its not funny. I'm building up to it! It'll be funny in the next chapter I promise!!!! Reviews would be helpful!!! Ningenkai: human world Ningen: human Makai: demon world Rekai: spirt world Those last two are just for later reference cus I use em a lot. 


	3. Bring Out The Sake!

Disclaimer: gomen nasai people!! I don't own yu yu hakusho! Which is probably a good thing!!!  
  
Summary: ok so the last two chapters haven't been very funny or long and I'm sorry I'm still trying to figure out why the hell everything is being retarded and my stories rnt showing up double spaced like I want them to be which is really annoying so I'm trying out different stuff and yah. Anyway I'll try to make this one funny and that shouldn't be too hard since we are now introducing....::drum roll:: JIN TOUYA AND CHU! Well I kinda just spoiled who yusuke is getting but who cares. Anyway, what will happen on this next exciting chapter of Tis the Season and find out why the hell am I copying dragon ball z.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
When Kurama arrived at Kuwabara's house everything seemed fairly normal. That is, until he entered the living room. There were at least twenty sake bottles already empty and lying scattered all over the room, one even on top of one of the 7-foot tall bookshelves, Kuwabara was holding hands with Yukina and they were dancing circles around the Christmas tree like young children playing Ring around the Mulberry bush, Hiei had five bottles of sake littered around him and he looked as though he was on his sixth, as he was standing on his head drinking the bottle upside down. The only people who looked sober were Shizuru, Kieko, and Genkai, though he wasn't too sure about Genkai as she seemed to be reverting back to her younger form every couple of minutes.  
  
Going over to sit next to Hiei and to make him get off of his head, he grabbed one of the countless full sake bottles and began to drink in a civilized manner. One bottle turned into three, and pretty soon he and Hiei were too busy attacking Kuwabara's cat to notice that Yusuke was back with a few old friends.  
  
Suddenly Hiei was upside down again, but this time he was also floating in midair.  
  
"Well now, that be a good amount of sake you been drinking there Hiei. Mind if I have some?" inquired an all too familiar wind master in an all too familiar Irish accent. With that Hiei was dropped head first onto the couch and Jin commenced in grabbing several bottles of sake for himself. Kurama looked up and saw that Yusuke and Jin were accompanied by Touya and Chu as well. "Alright now this is my kinda party. You should have warned me Urimeshi, I woulda brought somea my own booze," slurred an already drunk Chu.  
  
"Hm. It's been a while since I've been to a party like this. I won't say I enjoy these parties but who can say no to their lover?" stated a cool Touya.  
  
"Well, it looks like everyone's here! But you guys already started without me! How could you Kuwabara? How the hell am I gonna catch up with everyone?"  
  
"Srry Uremishi as soon as hic Hiei got here everyone just started drinking sake like there was hic no tomorrow." replied a drunk Kuwabara who was still jumping around the Christmas tree with Yukina.  
  
Shizuru snorted. "So much for 'drinking responsibly' baby bro. I've always known you were a pack of lies but I would never think that you'd lie to your girlfriend, even if you were thinking that you were about to die," scolded the tall brunette. Chu's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Shizuru.  
  
"Hey baby whatda say to having some of this here sake with me then us getting to know each other? Sounds like fun eh?"  
  
"Sorry mohawk man, I'd rather not get drunk with you, seeing as there's nothing in it for me."  
  
"Well now, I think I know a way to convince you. Whatda say to this deal: you and me get drunk, and I'll beat the lighters outta yer bro with ya. sounds like fun eh?"  
  
"Hell yah it sounds like fun. Hey Kieko pass the sake wudda?"  
  
Yusuke scratched his head. ::wait a sec, someone's missing. hm lets see, Kurama's chasing after the cat, Shizuru and Chu are starting a drinking contest, Hiei as attempting to fly after Jin, Jin is jumping up and down off of Kuwabara's head, Yukina is sitting on a chair giggling while Kuwabara runs into the Christmas tree, Genkai is in her younger form and trying to shoot a potted plant, Kieko is sitting in a chair watching everything, and Touya is sitting on the ground drinking a bottle of sake::  
  
"Oi Kuwabara stop running into the tree. Where are the toddler and the grim reaper?"  
  
"Over here! Don't tell me you started the party without us!" came a high pitched girly voice. At the door were Botan and Koenma, Botan in her pink party dress and Koenma in his teenage form in a black shirt and khakis.  
  
"What took you guys so long? Oar break down or something on the way here? Or did toddler need a new diaper?"  
  
"Can it Yusuke I don't need to hear your insults outside of the job thank you very much. For your information we had important business to attend to that you don't need to know about" replied an annoyed Koenma.  
  
"Oh before we forget we have an announcement to make. Everyone please listen to us. Koenma and I are engaged!" announced an ecstatic Botan.  
  
"About time now I can finally stop listening to your complaining about him being too slow in your relationship" muttered a slightly annoyed Shizuru who had been interrupted from her drinking contest with Chu, which she was losing badly.  
  
"Congratulations Botan, I'm very happy for the both of you" replied Kieko with a quick glare at Shizuru who didn't see it.  
  
"This be a very happy thing, and to celebrate happy things yer two must have some sake!" proclaimed a drunk Jin.  
  
"Here yer two go. Ten bottles of sake. Best split those up five a piece, else one is likely to be too drunk for the other to handle and we wouldn't be a wantin that now would we."  
  
"Uh thank you Jin but I think my fiancé and I will just be having tea for now," replied a slightly nervous Koenma.  
  
"Nonsense honey! An announcement like this has to be celebrated! Thank you very much for the sake Jin. We will need you to bring us more very soon."  
  
"We will?!?!" asked a VERY nervous Koenma.  
  
"Of course we will! Now you just drink your sake like a good immortal and we can have more fun later."  
  
"yeesss dear" stuttered Koenma. Yusuke snickered.  
  
"Have fun with you're future wife Koenma! But be careful we wouldn't want any unexpected children before the wedding!"  
  
With that he left a yelling Koenma to deal with his already drunk wife and sat down next to Kieko. Suddenly there was a big thud.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. Hey, where's shorty?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"NANI?!?! My beloved baby is missing?!?!? How could this be?! He's disappeared before he could tell Yukina that he was her long lost brother? No we must find him immediately! I can't live without him!" shrieked a very drunk Kurama in a very girlish way.  
  
With that Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya all rushed out of the room to find Hiei, leaving Yukina asking Genkai who was now attempting to destroy to table thinking it was Toguro the question  
  
"Hiei is my long lost brother?"  
  
Meanwhile the boys had just entered Kuwabara's room and gasped in shock at what they saw.  
  
ddc: ok I promised a longer chapter and I came through! woohoo go me. Ok no more updates until I get some reviews and ideas on what everyone finds in Kuwabara's room. Please review! I'm starting to run out of ideas and my bottle of coke is starting to run low! Help!  
  
nani: what  
  
sake: Japanese alcohol. I'm not sure but I think its like beer. Never had any and I have seen it either. 


	4. Attack Of The Rabid Math Homework!

Tis the Season  
  
Disclaimer: ha I wish I owned yu yu, then I could make the annoying people DIE! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha evil crazed maniacal laugh ; sorry, too much sugar today.  
  
Summary: ok for chapter 4 of my odd, random xmas fic: the mystery of kuwabaka's room (that's not a spelling error by the way ), genkai gets REALLY drunk, which is NOT a good thing, and yah other stuff. There is no plot to this story at all. And if it takes me a while to update that's cus im only updating when im hyper, and school starts again in a few days, so I got a ton of hw to finish up. Sorry if it takes a while! Anyway, on with the fic! Charge!!! I told u, too much sugar.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
The boys ran into Kuwabara's room and gasped at what they saw. There, in the middle of the floor, were his bookshelves, books, magazines (magazines uh huh sure im a perv I can't help it), papers, movies, even his chair were all in a huge pile. And from under the pile was a single, pale hand protruding from underneath a pile of pre-algebra homework.  
  
"HIEI!!! OH MY GOD DON'T MOVE! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!" screamed Kurama in a VERY girlish way.  
  
Quickly throwing the homework away he pulled an unconscious Hiei out from under the pile. As he slowly opened his eyes, Kurama began to question him. "Hiei! Are you alright? What happened? Did the mean math homework attack you? How many times must I tell you Hiei! NEVER PROVOKE HOMEWORK, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S MATH HOMEWORK! It's evil I tell u, eeeevvvvviiiiilllllll," he said in a very crazed way.  
  
"I always listen to what you say baby. I didn't provoke the homework. But I saw the pretty birdy outside the window flying and I wanted to fly too so I flew around the room and crashed into everything. I'm sorry. You aren't mad at me are you?" he asked giving Kurama the best set of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen in his long life.  
  
"Awww I can't be mad at you Hiei. I love you!" with that he pulled him into a very drunk kiss.  
  
"You may not be mad at him Kurama but I sure as hell am! What the hell did you do to my room you bratty little midget?!?! You'd better start cleaning it up right away!" screamed a very pissed of Kuwabara.  
  
"Awww the little short man got hisself a kissy wissy from his boyfriend. This calls for a celebration! MORE SAKE!!!" proclaimed a floating Jin.  
  
Hiei looked up. "OOO it's the birdy!!! Must fly and catch birdy!!" With that he did a very impressive display of jumping and 'flying' after the 'birdy', that is until he flew straight into the wall.  
  
"HIEI! Must I remind you every ten seconds? NO FLYING AFTER BIRDIES IN OTHER PEOPLES HOUSES!" scolded Kurama in a very parenting manner.  
  
Just then there was another bang in the opposite side of the house. Hiei looked scared. "It wasn't me I swear!"  
  
"Of course it was! You split yourself into two beings so you could wreck my house! Just wait until I get my hands on you you miserable little dwarf!" shrieked Kuwabara, running over to Hiei looking ready to throttle him, and Hiei running behind Touya and using him as a shield against the raging drunk. Yusuke slapped Kuwabara upside the head.  
  
"Baka, Hiei can't split himself. That was where Yukina was."  
  
Kuwabara suddenly looked scared. "YUKINA-CHAN!!!! I'M COMING YUKINA-CHAN! KAZUMA'S COMNG TO SAVE YOU!!!" with that he ran full speed out the door and to the living room  
  
::that got him going pretty fast. Just mention Yukina and he'll run like the wind:: Yusuke thought chuckling. Suddenly a thump could be heard. Poking his head out the door he saw a mass of human body parts lying on the ground.  
  
"I'm alright, no one coming running for me," mumbled Kuwabara. He had tripped over his own feet, fallen down the stairs, and landed with his head in his cat's milk saucer. Leaving Hiei and Kurama to do whatever it was that demon boyfriends did, Yusuke calmly walked past Kuwabara, taking care to slowly step on his hand as he passed. Entering the living room, he saw that Genkai had succeeded in blowing up the plant, and was now having a very heavy making out session with one of the green couch pillows, every so often moaning something about Toguro. Meanwhile it seemed that Botan has successfully jumped her fiancé and was making out with him on the kitchen table, Shizuru and Chu were still at it at the drinking contest, only Shizuru looked like she would pass out at any minute, Yukina was looking very confusedly at Kuwabara as he fell to his knees before her and asked her for his forgiveness for not rescuing her from the evil demon eating meatball, Jin and Touya were on top of a bookshelf making out, though Jin seemed about ready to fall of the edge pretty soon, Hiei and Kurama still hadn't returned from Kuwabara's room, and Kieko was sitting on the armchair quietly sipping some sake.  
  
Yusuke grinned. Now to get himself some kisses. Walking over to Kieko in a manlike fashion he picked her up, sat himself down in the armchair, and placed her on his lap. ::now for the party to really start:: he thought slyly to himself. The make out session was just starting to get good when suddenly to doorbell rang. Interrupting the kiss, Yusuke carefully put Kieko on the ground next to the chair, and got up grumbling to answer the front door, conspiring various ways of painful death that could be used on whoever was at the door. Opening the door he was about to rudely ask what the hell they wanted when he looked at their faces and gasped in shock for the second time in twenty minutes.  
  
"What the hell are YOU guys doing here?!?!?!" was all he managed to sputter.  
  
Ddc: muhahahahahahaha who could it be at the door? U'll find out in the next chapter!!! O and just to tell u, I know! And im not telling! Muhahahahahaha. But don't you all agree with me? Math homework is eeeevvviiiilllll, and is very dangerous when attacking. Anyway, this isn't the longest chapter, but I thought that this was a good place to end, so im ending it here. please review! 


	5. Surprise Guests

Disclaimer: nope still don't own yu yu.  
  
Summary: ok it's the 5th chapter! Everyone do a happy dance!!! does a happy dance ok in this chapter the mysterious people at the front door are revealed, and other random stuff happens. Well, enough summarizing! On with the fic!  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Yusuke stood gaping at the entire Toguro team that stood just outside the door. Once he pulled himself together, he wondered whether to slam the door on their faces, shoot the biggest Spirit Gun he had ever shot in his life, or ask them once again how and why they were here. He decided the latter.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing here, and how are you alive?!?!?! We killed you! Well, except for you Bui, but everyone else is supposed to be dead!!"  
  
Younger Togoru chuckled deeply at the outburst. "We found out about your little Christmas party and decided to crash it. Of course we had to get Koenma's permission before leaving Rekai, but that was easy considering his fiancé was jumping him again. And we all had our own special reasons for coming."  
  
"I want to know if that foxy Kurama is here" stated Karasu bluntly. "He and I never did get together, and I want to play with his beautiful red hair again, or maybe his silver hair if he changes into Yoko."  
  
"I want to see Hiei again. He was the best fighter I've ever faced, besides Toguro. Maybe he'll spar with me," said Bui.  
  
"I just came along to torment the fool. He's so fun to torture," said Elder Toguro, snickering evilly.  
  
"And I came to see my beloved Genkai again," said Younger Toguro with dreamy eyes.  
  
Yusuke looked at the supposed-to-be-dead demons and replied "Kurama and Hiei are busy doing whatever they're doing in Kuwabara's room, and if you make one move on Kurama Hiei will kick your ass. Hiei's hella drunk and if he tried to spar he'd blow up the house. Kuwabara's begging Yukina to forgive him for not rescuing her from an evil meatball, and Genkai, last time I checked, was making out with one of the couch pillows."  
  
"WHAT!!!! MY BELOVED GENKAI HAS FOUND ANOTHER!!! HOW COULD THIS BE?!?!?! I'M COMING MY LOVE!!" shrieked Toguro in a very girlish way.  
  
::oh god one Kurama was bad enough, now Toguro is pulling a Kurama before he's even had one bottle of sake:: Yusuke thought to himself grimacing as Toguro pushed him aside and ran to Genkai, getting on his knees and begging her to forgive him for dying and not coming back sooner and for killing her and for becoming a demon and whatever else he was talking about. ::oh now he's pulling a Kuwabara. Great, just great. Now I have to make sure that they don't end up killing us. So much for having a nice make out session with Kieko.::  
  
"What do you mean Kurama's going out with Hiei?! Well then, I'll just have to lock Hiei in a room and then Kurama will be mine! All mine! Muhahahahahahaha" cackled Karasu running up to Kuwabara's room.  
  
"Well if Hiei can't spar, I might as well stay and have some sake. I hope that won't be a problem," said Bui while ducking to enter the chaotic house (a/n: remember, he's 9 feet tall. They say that in the dvd Sword and Dragon, which is Hiei's and Bui's battle and the first part of Kuwabara's battle. Hehehehehe they say hiei's 4'10 without his hair. )  
  
"Hmm Kuwabara loves Yukina? I'll just hide her from him and say I killed her! And make another puppet show with my hands! Muhahahahahaha!" laughed elder Toguro evilly also entering the house.  
  
::oh god this party just went from chaos to the apacolipse!:: thought Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara's room  
  
Kurama had finally captured a very cute 'flying' fire demon and was now kissing the living daylights out of him. ::this is fun! We gotta do this more often!:: he thought happily to himself. Suddenly the door opened. Breaking off the kiss he turned around and slurred "We don't want any Christmas wreaths we already have twenty thank you."  
  
Turning back to Hiei, he saw that the fire demon's blood red eyes had widened at the site of the intruder. Turning around again he squinted at the man. ::Hmm he looks so familiar! Hmmm long black hair, pale skin, purple eyes, mask on his mouth, weird black and red outfit. Where have I seen him before?:: he pondered. Then it hit him.  
  
"AHHHHH IT'S YOU!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?! I KILLED YOU!!!!!" (a/n: oooo kurama swore! im evil) he shrieked.  
  
"Now now Kurama, you should really mind your language. All I wanted to do was talk to little Hiei here. Bui wants to spar with him but he's too nervous to confront him himself," stated Karasu as convincingly as possible.  
  
With that said he pulled a shocked Hiei by the arm out of the room and into the bathroom three doors down the hallway. Locking the door, he glared at the little fire demon.  
  
"How dare you steal Kurama from me?!?! He's mine! I saw him first!" he yelled at Hiei.  
  
"But its all ok now. I'll just be leaving you here to contemplate all the mistakes you've made." With that said he left the bathroom, taking care to lock the door, leaving a very confused Hiei locked in the bathroom with no hope of escape.  
  
::and now, love, I have you all to myself.:: he thought grinning as he entered Kuwabara's room where Kurama sat on the floor looking confused.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" he questioned the ebony-haired demon.  
  
"He left to go spar with Bui. It seems he doesn't love you as much as you thought."  
  
"But Hiei can't spar when he's drunk! He'll blow up the house!"  
  
"Wouldn't he do that if he was sober?"  
  
"True. But why are you still here?"  
  
Karasu sat down next to the red head and began to play with his hair. "I've waited so long to see you again Kurama. I've really missed this beautiful, silky hair of yours. Have you missed me? Have you been thinking fondly of our fight? Do you like me?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest with you Karasu, I think you're the creepiest demon I've ever met, a vampire wannabe, and you give me nightmares every other night, except for when I have finals, then I have nightmares about you every night," stated Kurama bluntly.  
  
"So you HAVE been thinking of me!! I feel so honored! I love you too Kurama!" exclaimed Karasu gleefully."  
  
Before Kurama could protest Karasu was suddenly kissing him. His eyes widened as he tried to push the other off, but was pulled even tighter into the embrace. Suddenly there was a big bang, and a second later the door to the room was opened.  
  
"You BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" screamed a VERY pissed off Hiei.  
  
Pulling Karasu off of Kurama he hugged his love fiercely. Karasu looked puzzled.  
  
"How did you get out of the bathroom?"  
  
"You locked the door from the inside."  
  
"Oh. What was the bang then?"  
  
"Genkai just tried to kill Toguro again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again. Kurama jumped up and grabbed Hiei. "Come Hiei, lets go see who it is!" he exclaimed very quickly while running out of the room as fast as lightening. Racing to the door he pulled it open to find yet again another surprise visitor from beyond the grave.  
  
"Kur...onue?"  
  
ddc: muhahahahahahahahahaha. Once again, another surprise visitor. Ok I need some ideas now cus everyone who I wanted to put in the fic is here, except I might add in one more but I doubt it. Anyway, now that everyone's here, what should they do? Suggestions por favor!!!!!! And as always, please review!!! 


	6. Hiei and Kurama Are Too Sexy

Disclaimer: muhahahahaha I own it I own it!!! wakes up damn don't own it.  
  
Summary: muhhahahaha another chapter! I have no idea at all how this fic is gonna end, but I sure as hell know that this chapter is gonna be, interesting! Muhahahah im pure evil I know it. My friend liana gave me this idea when I asked her what I should do for this chapter, so I give her credit. warning A LOT MORE MATURE CONTENT IS ON THE WAY!!! No lemons, but its getting pretty close to them. Trust me. O and I gotta give credit to Shidahara and Shira who emailed me the idea of truth or dare! And, with no further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!! And as always, please review   
  
::thoughts::  
  
Kurama stared as Kuronue smirked as he closed the gap between them until there was only a few inched between them. "I've waited a long time to see you again Yoko."  
  
"Ahem! WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE HITTING ON MY BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!" screamed a very pissed off Hiei as he pushed Kuronue away from Kurama. But unfortunately he pushed him the wrong way, into the house. Yusuke looked up to see a strange bat-demon with an even weirder outfit run into the room waving his arms around trying to keep from crashing straight into the TV. Well, he did succeed in avoiding the TV, but ending up crashing into a bookshelf, which, conveniently, was the one where Touya and Jin were making out, which sent the two crashing down onto him. Elder Toguro looked up from his bottle of sake. "This is so boring. Isn't there anything fun that you ningens do at the se parties?"  
  
Kuwabara looked at him with remorse. "If you're so bored then why don't you just leave?"  
  
"Because I look forward to embarrassing you and the only way I can leave is if my younger brother takes me. Now baka, before I kill your precious girlfriend, make a god suggestion."  
  
Kuwabara's eye widened, and he began to stutter "y..ou......wou...ldn't....dare!"  
  
Elder Toguro looked bored. "Oh I dare. Now hurry up and suggest something or you can kiss the Koorime good bye."  
  
Botan came to Kuwabara's rescue. "I know what we can play! Truth or dare!!"  
  
Yusuke looked confused. "I thought you and Koenma were making out on the kitchen table?"  
  
"Well we obviously had to stop sometime silly! And I heard that you guys were bored, and I just love truth or dare! OI KURAMA, HIEI, AND KARASU!!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!! WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE AND YOU HAVE TO PLAY!!" she shouted out the door.  
  
Karasu suddenly appeared grinning. "If we play truth or dare can someone dare Kurama to kiss me? Please?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kuronue looked up. "Hell no! Dare him to kiss me! I saw him first!"  
  
"No you didn't I did!"  
  
"I was his partner in crime a hundred years ago!"  
  
"Oh. Then yeah you saw him first. But still! HE'S MINE!"  
  
"NO HE'S MINE!"  
  
Botan sweatdropped. "Uh, ok then. Anyway, where are Kurama and Hiei?"  
  
On cue, the two demons in question raced into the room past Karasu and Kuronue and sat on the opposite side of the room. Botan smiled. "Well then, now that everyone's here, I say that Kuwabara chooses the first truth or dare victim hehehe I mean player or players since it is his house after all."  
  
Kuwabara looked up. "Wait a second Botan. You said more than one person can be dared at once?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I didn't know you could do that."  
  
"You can't. But I say we can so we can!"  
  
Kuwabara grinned evilly. "Fine by me. Hehehe. I dare Kurama and Hiei to sing and dance on top of the table in front of everyone to I'm Too Sexy!!!" ( a/n: muhhahahahaha im pure evil I know I am. )  
  
Kurama looked up. "Hey wait a second. We didn't get to choose between truth or dare."  
  
Botan suddenly appeared in front of him, oar in hand. "KURAMA! YOU ARE GOING TO DO KUWABARA'S DARE OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE OAR FROM HELL!"  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. "Ooookkkkk Botan. You're the boss."  
  
With that said, Kurama and Hiei walked over to the table and stood on it, while Kuwabara went into his room and found the CD, and put it into the giant stereo. He then turned off the lights and pulled out his disco ball and strobe lights. Touya looked confused.  
  
"Where did you get those?"  
  
"I've always wanted to do this dare. So I bought these and saved em for it!"  
  
"Oookkk then."  
  
Once Kuwabara had finished the preparations he started the music, saying "This had better be hella good, or you gotta do it again, only this time to I'm A Slave To You."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. "Nooo anything but that song!"  
  
Kuwabara grinned evilly again. "Then do a good show to this song." With that said he pressed Play and sat on the couch next to Yukina.  
  
Kurama started out the song  
  
Kurama: I'm too sexy for my love  
  
Hiei: Too sexy for my love  
  
Both: Love's going to leave me!  
  
With that they moved back to back and got very strange looks on their faces, as though they were enjoying this! The song continued.  
  
Kurama: I'm too sexy for my shirt  
  
Hiei: too sexy for my shirt  
  
Both: so sexy it hurts!  
  
Kurama: And I'm too sexy for Milan  
  
Hiei: Too sexy for Milan  
  
Both: New York and Jaaappppaaaaannn  
  
After 'Japan' they slowly began to rub up and down against each other's backs in a very sensual way, while Kurama began to unbutton his shirt, while Hiei began unwrapping his white scarf from around his neck.  
  
Kurama: And I'm too sexy for your party  
  
Hiei: Too sexy for your party  
  
Both: No way I'm disco dancing  
  
Now came Kurama's big solo ( a/n: big evil grin this is why u don't let me think up ideas with Liana at 12 my time, 3 her time. )  
  
Kurama: I'm a model, you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah.  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk.  
  
While singing this Kurama had finished unbuttoning his shirt, and started leaning over the table at Karasu and Kuronue while winking suggestively at them, causing the two demons to drool and lean forward to gaze with wide eyes at the fox.  
  
Kurama: I'm too sexy for my car  
  
Hiei: Too sexy for my car  
  
Both: Too sexy by far!  
  
Kurama: And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Hiei: Too sexy for my hat  
  
Both: What do you think about that?  
  
Hiei: I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk  
  
During his solo Hiei had successfully taken off his cloak, thrown it on Toguro, who was using it to make out with Genkai, as well as his black tank top.  
  
Kurama: I'm too sexy for my  
  
Hiei: Too sexy for my  
  
Kurama: Too sexy for my  
  
Both: 'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
  
Kurama: I'm too sexy for my cat  
  
Hiei: too sexy for my cat  
  
Both: poor pussy poor pussy cat  
  
Kurama: I'm too sexy for my love  
  
Hiei: too sexy for my love  
  
Both: Love's going to leave me  
  
Kurama: And I'm too sexy for this song.  
  
With that the lights were turned on by Jin and everyone got a good look at the two demon lovers. Both their shirts had vanished, and they were currently making out on top of the table, having gotten so turned on by the song, considering halfway through the song they had stopped going back to back and began to rub together in places ( a/n: OTHER places, if you catch my drift ) Chu had commenced in making out with Shizuru, Genkai and Toguro had long since disappeared under Hiei's disgarded cloak, Kieko and Yusuke were once again making out, Kuronue and Karasu had fainted, Bui looked at Hiei with loving eyes, Elder Toguro was cackling like the Wicked Witch from the West, Touya was waiting for Jin to come back from flicking on the lights, Botan and Koenma had disappeared into the kitchen again, and Yukina was giggling as Kuwabara picked up his cat, saying "Its ok Eichichi, they didn't mean what they said about you."  
  
After apologizing to the fuzz ball with a face, tail, and limbs, Kuwabara looked up, coughed VERY loudly, and said "Ok who's going next?"  
  
Yusuke looked up. "I'll do this dare."  
  
Ddc: muhahahaha that was soo much fun!!! Hehehe just picture it: Kurama and Hiei acting like strippers on a table singing to I'm Too Sexy and making Karasu and Kuronue faint. It was just too good to resist. please review with more dare ideas! 


	7. Yusuke Spices Up Your Life

Disclaimer: pulls petals off of a flower I own it, I don't own it, I own it, I don't own it, I own it, damn, I don't own it.  
  
Summary: FINALLY! I got the laptop back! At last! It was separated from me for...... 4 days!!! Gasp! dies ok, time to repeat that in English so u can all understand. My mom stole the laptop which has all the fics on it so I haven't been able to update all week and even if I had the laptop I couldn't update cus my STUPID teachers loaded me with hw. But I finally have a break from hw, and I can update my fics! Woohoo go me. And now, for this summary, truth or dare continues with drum roll Yusuke! And now, on to the fic! March two three four march two three four soldiers! Stand fast! Pivot! And, CHARGE!   
  
:: thoughts::  
  
Kuwabara looked over at Kurama and Hiei, who were STILL making out on the table, and said to Yusuke "Well since Kurama's a little... tied up right now, I'll dare you for him!"  
  
"Huh? Oi baka! You can't do that!"  
  
Botan ran into the room. "URIMESHI YUSUKE IF I HEAR ONE MORE COMPLAINT FROM YOU ABOUT THIS GAME I SWEAR I'LL USE MY WHITE MAGIC ON YOU AND TURN YOU INTO A FROG THEN WHAP YOU ON THE HEAD A MILLION TIMES WITH MY OAR OF PAIN!"  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped. "But Botan! You're not even playing this game! Why do you even care?!?!?!"  
  
"Hmph. Of course I'm playing! Koenma and I were just taking a break is all, seeing as the last dare took longer than we thought, and the little 'conclusion' was over 15 minutes long. Now do you're dare or I swear I'll carry out my threat!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Koenma."  
  
Botan smiled happily. "Ok then Kuwabara, go on with your dare. I'm sure Yusuke will do it now."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes got a mischevious sparkle. "Ok Mr. Team Leader, I dare you to run down the middle of the street with nothing but a towel on singing 'Spice Up Your Life'."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHERE DO YOU COME UP WITH THESE IDEAS KUWABARA?!?!?!"  
  
Hiei looked up. "Can it Yusuke. Can't you see I'm busy here? I don't need you interrupting me and Kurama with your stupid chatter. Just do your dare like a good ningen/youkai and be done with it." With that said he went back to making out on the table.  
  
Kuwabarra grinned. "Listen to Hiei Urimeshi. Even the shrimp thinks you should do the dare! Muhahahahahahaha I win," he added in an Alvin and the Chipmunks/helium voice.  
  
Grumbling Yusuke left the room to go to the bathroom, where he stripped off his attire and wrapped a white towel around his waste. Shuffling out of the bathroom and to the door, he saw that Kurama and Hiei had stopped making out on the table, probably because Kuronue and Karasu had woken up and were once again hitting on the fox, Genkai and Toguro were still being bad under Hiei's cloak, Shizuru and Chu had disappeared, Botan and Koenma were taking another "break", Jin and Touya were on the bookshelf again, Elder Toguro and Bui were drinking more sake, and Yukina, Kieko, and Kuwabara were standing by the window to watch Yusuke embarrass himself. He sighed as he walked out the door. ::at least everyone isn't watching. The last thing I need is for Hiei to have more blackmail. Oh wait, never mind he has that thing from last time we had this kinda party, when I:: His thoughts were interrupted when Kuwabara suddenly screeched "HEY YOU GUYS! YUSUKE'S GOING TO RUN IN THE STREET WITH A TOWEL SINGING TO SPICE GIRLS! STOP MAKING OUT AND COME WATCH!"  
  
Yusuke grimaced and chanced a look at the window to see that everyone, even Genkai and Toguro were squishing their faces into the window. ::I must remember to massacre Kuwabara when this is done. Oh well, at least there's no wind. Well, here goes my reputation:: With that final thought, he began to run down the street in the snow, singing badly out of tune.  
  
When you are feeling sad and low  
  
We will take it we gotta go  
  
Smiling dancing everything is free  
  
All you need is positivity  
  
A dog began to howl in the neighbor's yard. ::shut up ya stupid dog! You think I like doing this?!?!?:: Yusuke thought as he ran up and down the street more.  
  
Colours of the world (spice up your life)  
  
Every boy and girl (spie up your life)  
  
People of the world (spice up your life)  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
This time a second dog began to howl in agony at Yusuke's horrible singing. Even Kurama covered his ears, but that might have been because Karasu and Kuronue wouldn't stop trying to lick them.  
  
Slam it to the left  
  
If you're having a good time  
  
Shake it to the right  
  
If you know that you feel fine  
  
Chicas to the front  
  
Uh uh go round  
  
Slam it to the left  
  
If you're having a good time  
  
Shake it to the right  
  
If you know that you feel fine  
  
Chicas to the front  
  
Hi ci ya hold tight!  
  
By now, every single dog within a three-block radius of Kuwabara's house were howling in pain, Kurama had locked himself in the bathroom to escape the rabid demons who were clawing at the door, Hiei was screaming in agony while running to the bathroom to murder Kuronue and Karasu while Jin, Touya and Bui were holding their ears and screaming for mercy, Kuwabara was huddling in a corner holding his ears and wimpering for his mom, and everyone else was smart enough to get earplugs. The only one who was enjoying himself was Elder Toguro, who was saying how this was his favorite song and Yusuke did such a wonderful at performing it.  
  
Flamenco  
  
Lambada  
  
But hip hop is harder  
  
We moon walk the foxtrot  
  
Then polka the salsa  
  
Shake shake shake haka  
  
Shake shake shake haka  
  
Arriba!!!  
  
Just then an unexpected gust of wind came up, and Yusuke found himself minus a very important towel. Blushing he stopped running, looked to the window to see Kieko looking at him in a VERY peculiar way and Kuwabara had come out of the corner and was laughing his ass off at him, and judging by his hand motions he was supposed to finish the song, minus the towel. Blushing even more he continued his off-key singing.  
  
Slam it the the left  
  
If you're having a good time  
  
Shake it to the right  
  
If you know that you feel fine  
  
Chicas to the front  
  
Uh uh go round  
  
Slam it to the left  
  
If you're having a good time  
  
Shake it to the right  
  
If you know that you feel fine  
  
Chicas to the front  
  
Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight  
  
With that final "hi ci ya hold tight" Yusuke scampered frantically back into the house and to the bathroom only to find it locked shut with a very scared Kurama inside and two rabid demons clawing at the door while Hiei punched them multiple times. Throwing Kuronue into the wall knocking him out while Karasu flew down the hall and fell down the steps, Yusuke knocked on the door. "KURAMA! OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED MY CLOTHES!"  
  
The door creaked open a crack, a green eye peaked out, then the door opened more and his clothes were thrown out the door into his face, and it was abruptly shut again as Kuronue and Karasu came running down the hall again. He turned to Hiei. "I'll leave these weirdos to you," and ran into Kuwabara's room to see Shizuru and Chu on his bed.  
  
"WOAH! SORRY!" he shrieked as they glared at him.  
  
He ran into the guest bedroom to see that Botan and Koenma had moved from the kitchen. "ACK! SORRY!"  
  
::jeez! Where the hell am I supposed to change if everyone's making out?!!?!?!?!:: He spied a closet. ::no one would make out in a closet, right?:: he opened the door to see Genkai and Toguro had moved as well.  
  
"JEEZ SORRY!" slamming the door closed he thought ::a CLOSET?!?!?!::  
  
He ran into the second guest bedroom, opened the door, and blinked in shock when there was no one inside. ::FINALLY!:: he thought while quickly changing into his clothes, then running back to the living room, oblivious to the floating couple. "Whew, that twas a close one! Good thing Urimeshi didn't see us up here!" sighed Jin in relief.  
  
"Yah, that was a little too close for comfort. Good thing you can fly," replied Touya.  
  
Back in the living room, Yusuke was sitting on the armchair with Kieko in his lap. "Kieko, truth or dare?"  
  
Ddc: ok that was fun to write. Sorry if it was kinda stupid or not funny, I kinda have writers block. See! That's what school does to u! it kills u! ok for the next chapter, Kieko's truth or dare! Will she pick truth and reveal secrets? Or will she pick dare and be humiliated by her lover? Why am I sounding so stupid? All you're questions will be answered next time on Tis the Season! and as always please review.  
  
after note I found out from one of the reviews that sake is rice wine. Thank u Kouga-Hiei-Girl! O and thanks again to Shira and Shidahara for the dare idea! 


	8. Koenma's A Slave For You

Disclaimer: whaaaa I don't wanna say it! Ok fine, I don't own yu yu hakusho. There ya happy? hides in corner crying   
  
Summary: woohoo ch 8! It's a miracle! thanks for all the reviews people! I really appreciate em. Wow I just got another right when I was righting this! now I feel loved. Hmm its by Jaynee Bubbanee. Ahhh don't hurt me with a giant metal bat! covers head and runs away im updating im updating! ok enough randomness. Ok for this chapter, Kieko's up to bat! what will she choose? Find out this and more on this exciting episode of Tis the Season! I love making fun of DBZ intro's. im sorry but in my opinion the only cool person is trunks in that show runs away from flying tomatoes ok before I have to take another shower, on with the fic!  
  
::thoughts::  
  
"Kieko, truth or dare?" Yusuke asked while balancing his girlfriend on his lap while he rested from his singing adventure out in the snow a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Truth" she replied.  
  
"Awww you're no fun. I'm no good at truths!"  
  
Koenma suddenly staggered into the room. "Then I'll take your place Yusuke! hic ok Kieko, who would you sleep with if Yusuke was dead.?"  
  
Kieko blushed, Yusuke pouted, and everyone else was leaning forward in their seats to hear her answer, with the exception of Karasu and Kuronue, who were leaning forward in their seats to kiss Kurama who was inching farther into Hiei's lap, where he was presently residing.  
  
"I'd have to say no one."  
  
"That's not an answer. Hmmm how bout this I'll give yah two choices hic you can either sleep with Yusuke's dead spirit or Hiei. Now choose."  
  
At this Kurama, who had just successfully knocked out his fan club by blowing a fake kiss at them, started laughing.  
  
"Haha now there's a choice. Better pick the dead Yusuke, Kieko, cus this little fire demon's taken."  
  
Hiei smirked and hit Kurama upside the head. "Kurama don't be a baka. Kieko, you know I will be the one to kill Yusuke, and in doing so I will dump this sneaky fox and you shall be mine!"  
  
"Oh really? 'Dump this sneaky fox' you say? Well I'm sorry baby but you ain't getting rid of me that easily!"  
  
"Oh really? I'd like to see you try and keep me from dumping you."  
  
"Well, you asked for it."  
  
With that said, Kurama turned around in Hiei's lap so that he was now facing his demon lover, wrapped his long legs around the fire demon's waist so that he had no chance of departure, not that he wanted to leave anyway, and began to make out with him in front of everyone once again. Choosing to ignore the effect his truth had on the two demon warriors, Koenma sat back down on the couch next to his fiancé. Kieko took this as a sign that it was Koenma's turn for truth or dare.  
  
"Koenma, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare. I have nothing to loose. I am the prince of the underworld after all, I have supreme power over all! Muhahahahahahaha!" he said cackled like a maniac.  
  
Kieko stared at him with wide eyes. "Ooookkk then I think you've had enough sake for now."  
  
"But Kiiieeeeekkkoooo it's only 10 in the morning!" whined Koenma.  
  
"Ok you've DEFINITELY had enough sake. Hmmmmmm a dare, what would be a good dare."  
  
Suddenly a very evil grin came across her face, which scared Yusuke stiff as a board, considering Kieko could be really scary without an evil grin plastered on her face. ::Koenma's dead.:: he thought to himself. ::wait, if Koenma's dead, then I don't have a job as a member of the Rekai Tantei cus there's no such thing as the Rekai Tantei without Koenma. YES I CAN FINALLY RETIRE!!! Woohoo go Kieko kill the toddler!:: he cheered in his mind while he grinned hopefully.  
  
"Koenma, I dare you, as an early wedding present to Botan, to strip dance for her to the song........I'm a Slave For You."  
  
Kurama and Hiei immediately broke off their kiss and looked up with horror etched in their faces, along with Yusuke, Shizuru, and Kuwabara, while Yukina, Botan, Jin, Touya, Bui, Elder Toguro, and Chu looked very confused, and the others had no reaction, probably because Genkai and Toguro were once again making out under Hiei's cloak, and Kuronue and Karasu were still in a faint. Kurama pleaded for mercy first.  
  
"Please Kieko be reasonable! For one thing, Koenma strip dancing for Botan is a horrific nightmare that is now stuck in my head, and I believe I speak for all when I say we DON'T want that as a memory. Secondly, THAT SONG IS PURE EVIL!!!"  
  
Kieko looked pissed. "Well sorry Mr. Know-it-all, but you have no say in this dare. I chose it and I say that Koenma has to strip dance for Botan to I'm a Slave 4 You."  
  
Yusuke was next in the line of beggars. "Look, honey, that is a perfectly good, humiliating dare. I probably couldn't have thought up a better one myself." Kieko beamed at this compliment.  
  
"But us demons and psychics think that that song is from hell along with the slut that sings it, and we really don't want to see our boss stripping. But that doesn't mean we can't compromise," he added hurriedly as he saw Kieko's eyes become lit with a drunken anger.  
  
Kurama stepped in again. "How about this. Koenma strip dances for Botan to I'm A Slave 4 You in the NEXT room, so that we don't have to see him or hear that EVIL song if we don't want to. And anyone who wants to watch can."  
  
Kieko pondered this proposal. "I have a better idea. Koenma strip dances for Botan in the other room, while I blast I'm a Slave 4 You over the sound system in here."  
  
This time even Toguro and Genkai looked up in horror.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO HAVE BLOODY MERCY YOU WICKED NINGEN!!!!!" Hiei shrieked in a girlish voice. ( a/n: hahahaha hiei in a girlish voice hahahahaha funny images. )  
  
"SOMEBODY KILL ME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!!!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!" wailed Shizuru.  
  
"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!!!" shrieked Kurama in a girlish voice which matched Hiei's.  
  
"I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE!!!!!" shrieked Kuwabara, causing everyone to stop their wailing and stare at him with wide eyes. Hiei spoke first.  
  
"Ok if it means getting rid of that 'sexy' idiot over there, then I'm willing to go through the pain of that evil song."  
  
"Me too," agreed Yusuke.  
  
"Turn on the song girly so we can watch Kuwabara DIE! Muhahahahahahahah!!!!" cackled Elder Toguro in his wicked witch from the west impression.  
  
Kieko complied without hesitation, and in a matter of moments she had somehow managed to uncover a Britney Spears album and start the song, taking care to turn the volume up as high as it could go. Before the song began she hurried Botan, who was still confused over why the song was so evil, and Koenma who was now blushing beet red, into the family room and closed the door. Then she pressed Play, and the mahem began.  
  
I know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
  
So let me go and just listen  
  
Every single human in the room with the exception of Hiei covered their ears in preparation for the siren's song from hell.  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world  
  
Always saying, "little girl, don't step into the club"  
  
Well I'm just trying to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah  
  
The demons who hadn't been smart enough to cover their ears began to wail in pain as the song continued. Even Kieko was crouching over covering her ears trying to dull out the awful singing. ::this is worse than Yusuke's singing! I had forgotten how bad this is!:: she thought to herself.  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it  
  
I know I may come off quiet  
  
I may come off shy  
  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there  
  
::geez even I sound better than this!:: thought Yusuke as he grimaced in remembrance of the lyrics that were yet to come.  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
Like that. You like that?  
  
Now watch me  
  
The song from hell had pierced through the covering hands to the delicate ears of everyone in the house as well as the already half dead dogs outside who were still trying to recover from the torture of Yusuke's singing. Hiei had collapsed and was lying in Kurama's lap screaming for mercy while held his own ears screaming. Jin and Touya had fallen off the bookshelf again and were hugging each other and saying that they would see one another soon in Rekai. Yusuke was on his hands and knees punching holes into the wall, Elder Toguro was dancing, Bui was loosing control of his Battle Aura and was glowing green, Karasu and Kuronue had been awakened from their faint and were screaming, Yukina, Shizuru, Chu, Genkai, and Toguro were all huddling on the couch trying to drown out the hideous wailing by stuffing their heads into the pillows, and Kuwabara had once again sunk into the corner shivering while screaming for his mom. Meanwhile the torture continued.  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
By now almost everyone was near loosing conciousness from the hideous, sensual moaning coming from the speakers.  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
::FINALLY!!!!!:: Yusuke thought sighing. Finally the evil song from hell was over. Looking around Yusuke saw that Kuronue and Karasu had fainted again (a/n: they do that a lot don't they lol) the heads of Shizuru, Chu, Bui, Yukina, Genkai, and Toguro had disappeared under the couch cushions, Kurama was cradding Hiei to his chest, Kieko was staring off into space, Jin and Touya were hugging each other while crying, Elder Toguro was pouting because the song was over, and Kuwabara was in the corner mumbling incomprehensible words like a mad man. ::wow I never knew how evil that song really was. Better go check on the toddler:: Walking into the family room, Yusuke was met by the site of a Koenma minus his clothes making out with Botan, who's clothes were biting the dust fairly quickly.  
  
Quickly putting his hand to his eyes Yusuke said "ok you guys the dare's over, now you have to come out so we can dare someone else."  
  
Koenma pouted. "Awwww but I was just starting to like this dare."  
  
"Live with it toddler man, now hurry up and get dressed so we can go on with the game."  
  
A few minutes later Koenma and Botan appeared, their hair all ruffled, and Koenma turned to his fiancé. "Botan, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Ddc: duh duh duh duhhhhh. What will koenma make his fiancé do? ok I know this chapter was incredibly mature and I should probably make the rating R, but I'm too lazy, and besides, I made sure to not go into detail so u cant make me change the rating! O and yes I know I put too many songs in this. But u gotta admit, it makes it funnier. But im not gonna do anymore songs for a while cus im running out of ideas ; ok for the next chapter, Botan's dare, obviously, and then the next truth or dare victim will be: Yukina! And as always, please review 


	9. Botan, The Orange Sumo Wrestler

Disclaimer: jeez how many times do I have to say it? I don't own yyh or any other song that I use in this fic. All I own r a ton of cds and a couple yyh dvds. Kapish?  
  
Summary: ookkk my disclaimer is grouchy. Sorry bout that people, im brain dead today, and by the time I start writing the chapter I promise I'll be less of a grouch. Ok for this chapter, we have drum roll Botan's dare! And after Botan we have the lovely Koorime, Yukina! And with nothing further to say, on with the fic!   
  
:: thoughts ::  
  
It was Botan's turn with the game. "Botan, truth or dare?" asked her fiancé who had just completed his dare.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Koenma, who was VERY drunk by this time, as he had drunken at least ten bottles of sake, grinned cheekily. "Ok, I dare you to put bright orange paint all over your hair until it looks like you have orange hair, then put on orange contacts, and then put on a pumpkin costume, and ring the doorbell of every house saying 'trick or treat' then hit them on the head with your oar when they say its Christmas time not Halloween."  
  
Everyone stared with wide eyes at the Prince of the Underworld. "Where the hell did that come from???" asked Yusuke.  
  
"It was a flash of brilliance. Hey it was either that or she had to flash Ogre, and since she's MY fiancé, I don't want her cheating on my with a creature the equivalent of a field mouse (a/n: that's said in the dvd Sword and Dragon, by the way ). And besides, I've always wanted to see Botan dressed like a pumpkin"  
  
Botan looked shocked at this statement. "Why have you always wanted to see me as a pumpkin?!?!?!"  
  
"Because once a few years ago I dreamt that you were a pumpkin trick or treating and you kept whapping me on the head with your oar because I kept telling you it wasn't Halloween, it was the middle of March."  
  
"Ooooookkkk then, love, you have REALLY weird dreams."  
  
"I know, and I'm proud of it!"  
  
"Umm where do I get orange paint, orange contact lenses, and a pumpkin costume?"  
  
Kuwabara piped up. "I have ALL those things!"  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped. "Um exactly WHY do you have all those things?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm not a natural carrot top you know, and I was a pumpkin for Halloween last year remember?"  
  
Yusuke anime fell. "Jeez Kuwabara I never knew you used PAINT to make your hair orange."  
  
"Yup, that's the secret to my beautiful, poofy hair. Isn't it gorgeous?" he added flicking his hair in the front.  
  
"Uhh sure whatever Kuwabara."  
  
Kurama looked up from making out with Hiei. "HEY my hair is better!"  
  
Kuwabara looked offended. "Hell no. My hair is MUCH better than YOURS. At least I don't look like a girl."  
  
"It's a good thing you don't look like a girl, or every guy in the city would have run into hiding by now" Hiei stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"HEY SHRIMPY! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!?!?!"  
  
"You're not worth fighting. Besides, I have more IMPORTANT things to do than listen to your annoying voice. Like make out with my fox." With that stated he pulled on Kurama's forelocks and started making out with him again.  
  
Kuwabara looked disgusted. "Jeez dude will they EVER stop doing that?"  
  
"Nope, that's their new hobby" Yusuke stated.  
  
"AH HEM!" Koenma coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Botan still needs to do her dare, so could you guys PLEASE stop arguing about hair or whatever you're talking about and get her the supplies!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stood straight up and pretended to be in the army. "Sir yes sir!" they said while saluting and then marching away in unison.  
  
Ten minutes later Botan was whisked away into the bathroom to get the paint poured on her hair, the contacts put in, and the pumpkin costume put on. After ten minutes of Kuwabara and Kieko fixing up Botan she finally came out, and everyone in the room starting rolling on the ground laughing their asses of at the site of an orange haired ferry girl in a pumpkin outfit. Yusuke, who was laughing so hard he was in tears, finally managed to say "You....hahaha...look like...hahah... an orange Sumo wrestler!!! Buahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Even Hiei was laughing. "More like an orange whale with a human head!!!" he said while choking in laughter.  
  
After a few minutes the laughter died down, and Botan was pushed out the door with her oar and candy bag in hand. As soon as she was out the door and on her way to the first house across the street Yusuke said out loud "Orange Sumo wrestler!" causing everyone to go into another fit of laughter.  
  
Koenma shouted above the laughter. "Shut up! They're answering the door!"  
  
Everyone pushed their face into the window to see the neighbor, who was a middle aged woman, shake her head at Botan, say something that they couldn't hear, then just as she was about to close the door got a huge whap on the head from Botan's oar, who ran away as fast as possible. The woman, who now had another head on top of her original, was shaking her fist at Botan's back shouting that she would call the cops and have her arrested for disturbing the peace. Botan ran into the house.  
  
"Whew that was close. Ok I did the dare, now can I go take a shower and get this ugly paint out of my hair?"  
  
Kuwabara looked surprised. "The paint doesn't come out until three months have passed since you put it on."  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Well it IS house paint, so that's probably why."  
  
"KUWABARA KAZUMA YOU WILL DIE!!!!" With that said Botan, who was still in the pumpkin suit, began hitting him multiple times with her oar, causing everyone to roll on the floor clutching their sides with laughter.  
  
Once Kuwabara could easily pass as the twenty headed man at a circus Botan ceased her punishment, and went into the bathroom to take off the pumpkin costume and contacts. When she came down her hair was still has orange as ever, and she could have passed as Kuwabara's sister. Grumbling she sat down and looked to the person next to her. "Yukina, truth or dare?"  
  
Yukina pondered for a moment. "Well, since everyone else is doing dares, I might as well choose dare as well."  
  
"Ooo feeling confident are you Yukina? Well then, if you're so sure of yourself, then I dare you to kiss Elder Toguro for a minute!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes became dinner plates. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT YUKINA IS GOING TO KISS THAT FREAK!"  
  
Botan looked angry. "Listen you idiot, it's all your fault that my hair is this ugly color, and everyone has to do their dare, and that includes Yukina. This is my revenge. Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha" she cackled in a very good impression of Elder Toguro.  
  
"Ok I'll just get this over with," Yukina said with a look of disgust on her face. She leaned over to Elder Toguro, who looked very happy at that moment, and kissed him, while Kuwabara had gone back into his corner, crying. Hiei had his fists clenched and his right arm began to smoke. The only reason Elder Toguro was not a pile of ash was because Kurama had wrapped his arms around Hiei, calming him down a little.  
  
After the minute was up Yukina broke off the kiss and ran at full speed into the kitchen, where she commenced in washing out her mouth with a gallon of water. Once she returned she sat back down on the couch and turned to Hiei. "Hiei, truth or dare?"  
  
Hiei looked surprised. "But I've already gone! I did the I'm Too Sexy song with Kurama!"  
  
Botan stormed in front of Hiei brandishing her oar, causing Hiei to shrink away. "You will choose either truth or dare NOW! And besides, that was Kurama's dare anyway. You just got dragged into it."  
  
Hiei crossed his arms and scowled. "Fine. Truth. I don't want to humiliate myself like everyone else here."  
  
Yukina smiled. "Ok then, are you my long lost brother?"  
  
Now it was Hiei's turn for his eyes turn into dinner plates. "How...who?"  
  
Yukina smiled. "Answer the question first."  
  
Hiei blushed. "Yes, I am. But who told you?"  
  
"When you were trying to fly in Kuwabara's room we heard you crash into the bookshelves, and Kurama saw that you were gone and accidently said that you were my long lost brother."  
  
"Oh. KURAMA!!!!"  
  
Kurama sweat dropped. "Sorry love, I forgot she was there. ;;;;;"  
  
Hiei hugged Kurama. "It's ok I forgive you. You didn't mean to I know." (a/n: awwwww )  
  
Hiei broke off his hug with Kurama to face none other than Kuronue. "Kuronue, truth or dare?"  
  
Ddc: that was fun. Thank you Kittengrl39 for the idea of having Botan dye her hair orange! I didn't have her do that in this fic, but I've just posted my newest humor story, Yu Yu Hakusho Hair Salon, and in that fic I'm gonna use this same idea. Hahaha Botan as a pumpkin. ok in the next chapter we have Kuronue! And after that victim, Karasu! Let the mahem begin! And as always, please review 


	10. Santa Comes To Town!

Disclaimer: uh huh sssssuuuuuuurrrrrreeee I do. wink wink nudge nudge  
  
Summary: sigh. It's the last chapter of Tis the Season! TT its been so much fun writing this fic and now its almost over!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Well, for the conclusion of our little party, we have a surprise visitor!!!!! SANTA!!!!! and, with no further ado, on with the fic!  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Hiei turned to one of Kurama's stalkers. "Kuronue, truth or dare."  
  
::Hmm it's my turn. Hmmm what to pick. If I don't want to be humiliated then I should pick truth, but then Kurama will think I'm a wimp for not picking dare. But I pick dare Hiei will probably make me do the I Don't Wanna Be A Chicken dance or something. Aw screw it I pick dare::Kuronue thought. "Dare me sucka" (a/n: hahaha I stole that from ed edd and eddy. Oh I don't own that either! )  
  
Hiei grinned evilly. ::Oh no, it's the chicken dance I just know it's the chicken dance:: Kuronue thought while shrinking away from the drunk fire demon.  
  
"I dare you,"  
  
::here it comes....::  
  
"to...."  
  
::any second now....::  
  
"NOT HIT ON KURAMA FOR THE REST OF THE PARTY!!!!"  
  
Kuronue's eyes widened. "NOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT DARE!!!!!!!! WHY NOT MAKE ME DANCE THE I DON'T WANNA BE A CHICKEN SONG OR SOMETHING?!!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Nope sorry sucka, I like my dare much better than that. Besides, I don't need to hear any other horrible songs today, I've heard more than my share thank you very much."  
  
"Whhhhhaaaaa Jaganshi Hiei you're so mean! I'm gonna tell my mommy on you!!!"  
  
"Like I give a shit."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he ran out of the room crying. Unfortunately, instead of using the door, he ran into the fireplace and hit the brick wall. Then he began to fly up the chimney, only to come crashing down with a fat, red and white clad man with a big white beard and a large bag.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. "IT'S SANTA!!!!!! I'VE BEEN A GOOD LITTLE BOY THIS YEAR SANTA, SO CAN I HAVE A SPEEDBOAT?!?!?! HUH HUH CAN I HUH?"  
  
"Hell no! You think you've been good?!?!?!?! Don't you remember LAST year when you PURPOSELY left the hot coals in the fire place? My rear end STILL hurts from that experience!"  
  
"Awwww but Santa that was LAST year!"  
  
"Nooooo it was this year. It was 363 days ago."  
  
"Isn't that how many days there are in a year?"  
  
"No Urimeshi, it's 463 days in a year. Jeez man, you need to learn these things, we learned that in like preschool," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Actually, there are 365 days in a year. You BOTH need to go back to kindergarten! Bakas," replied Santa.  
  
Kieko stood in front of Santa. "Santa, I swear I've been a good girl. Could I have a pony?"  
  
"Ah yes, Yukimura Kieko. Yes, you have been a very good girl, keeping your troublesome boyfriend in line."  
  
"HEY!!! I DON'T SEE HOW HER SLAPPING ME EVERY FEW SECONDS MAKES HER A 'GOOD GIRL'"  
  
"CAN IT YUSUKE! I WANT A PONY! You shouldn't be jealous of people who are better than you," replied Kieko.  
  
"BUT."  
  
"But what Santa?"  
  
"BUT........ you are currently very drunk, and are setting a bad example for all the kids under the age of 13 who are reading this, WHICH THEY SHOULD NOT BE AS THIS FIC IS RATED PG-13 SO THEY GET COAL IN THEIR STOCKINGS THIS YEAR!!!!"  
  
Kurama looked confused. "But Santa, what are you talking about? What's a 'fic'?"  
  
Santa sweatdropped. "Oh it's nothing it's nothing. Anyway, NO ONE has been good this year at this party, so NO ONE gets presents from me this year. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I win."  
  
Everyone starts crying.  
  
"Whhhhhaaaaaaaa but I wanted a Kurama plushie!!!!" whined Karasu.  
  
"Yeah me too whhaaaaa Santa you are so mean!!!!" added Kuronue.  
  
"Well, I personally don't care if I don't get anything else, cus I have my cute little fire demon, and that's all I could ever want," stated Kurama, causing Hiei to blush.  
  
Santa covered his ears. "OK OK OK I'LL GIVE YOU ALL PRESENTS!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
Everyone perked up. "YAY!!!! THANK YOU SANTA!!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah I know." ::rotten kids. I wish I had looked harder at the job résumé.::  
  
Yusuke spoke again. "Hey Santa, why are you here? It's two days before your big sleigh ride! Shouldn't you be up at the north pole with all those little elf people getting ready?"  
  
"I can't stand it up there!!! Mrs. Clause always nagging me about stuff like 'are the reindeer ready to go?' and 'have you packed your bag of presents' and 'is your coat warm enough?'. It drives me CRAZY I tell you! Cccrrrrraaaazzzzyyyyy."  
  
The humans all sweat dropped, except for the demons who were looking at Santa Clause as though he was a pint sized, three headed elephant. Hiei finally got up the courage to ask the question that was on all of their minds. "Um.....Who the hella ARE you???"  
  
Santa did an anime fall. "I'm Santa Clause you DIMWIT! I go around every year on December 24 and go down everyone's chimney and put presents under their Christmas trees while they're asleep! Don't you know ANYTHING?!?!?!"  
  
Genkai spoke up. "Hey that's MY word you idiot! And the only dimwit in this room is Yusuke."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. Ok you BAKA!"  
  
Hiei spoke this time. "Jeez man get your own word! Baka is MY word, and the only baka in here is Kuwabara! Oh, and Karasu and Kuronue cus they won't stop hitting on Kurama."  
  
"Ok FINE. Is moron taken?"  
  
"Yup that's my other word."  
  
"You can't have TWO words!"  
  
"I can and I do so live with it."  
  
"Ok how bout this. ESTUPIDO! Hahahaha I bet no one can beat that!"  
  
Roto poked his head in. "I can! Cus I'm the crazy Mexican demon!! Muhahahahahahaha."  
  
"Hey didn't I kill you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, hehehehehehehe I'm supposed to still be in Rekai aren't I. Hehehehehe my bad lo siento!"  
  
darkdemonchild appears "Yo that's MY saying! No copying!"  
  
Roto sweatdropped. "Hehehe yes ma'am. My bad."  
  
nikki appears "That's MY saying! I'm gonna kick your ass for copying my saying!!!"  
  
Roto sweat dropped again. "Ok I think this calls for a retreat on my part. RUN AWAY!!!!!"  
  
Ddc and Nikki high five each other. "Oh yeah, we rock."  
  
Everyone looked at them as though they were gigantic, pink and blue bunnies. "Um who the hell are you guys?"  
  
Ddc and Nikki sweatdrop. "Hehehehe we'll let Santa explain this one for you. But before you do that, have you heard the news?!?!"  
  
"What news?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard the news!"  
  
"No! What news!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Why, the news about the giant man eating meatball that's attacking people in San Francisco of course. Baka don't you ever watch the news?" they disappear   
  
"Oooookkkkk then that was weird. Anyway, Santa, why of all places did you choose to crash our party?" questioned Yusuke.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? Because I'm in love with Hiei!!"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Kurama glared at Santa. "What the fuck?!?! He's mine! No one else can have him! He's all mine! Miiiiinnnnnneeeeee."  
  
Santa grabbed Hiei's right arm. "He's MINE!"  
  
Kurama grabbed his left arm. "No he's MINE!"  
  
And Santa and Kurama commenced in playing tug of war with the small fire demon. Suddenly Yusuke heard a strange beeping sound.  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, what's that beeping sound?"  
  
"That would be Kurama being censored, considering he's swearing his head off at Santa."  
  
"How did he get censored? Isn't that only for the radio and tv shows?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Noo...."  
  
"We're in the Robbie the Reindeer Christmas Special! And there's Britney Spears!"  
  
Britney Spears walked up to them. "Hey boys. You guys are pretty cute. How bout you 'hit me one more time'?" she said with a wink.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH IT'S SATAN'S WIFE!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!" screamed Yusuke as he ran out of the room only to be confronted with the Spice Girls.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he ran into the kitchen to see Christina Aguilera pole dancing to "Dirrty"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud crash.  
  
The world went black and Yusuke opened his eyes sleepily. ::whew it was just a dream:: He got up to see his mother passed out again and had knocked over eight empty beer bottles in the process of getting a beer.  
  
"Ooookkkk that's just a LITTLE creepy," he said a little nerviously.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Yusuke picked it up. "Mushi mushi?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Oi Urimeshi! Get your ass out of bed and get over to my house! We're gonna have an early Christmas party!" screeched the nasally voice of Kuwabara on the other line.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!" he slammed the phone down and ran into the bathroom, locked the door, and sat in the corner shivering.  
  
at Kuwabara's house   
  
"What was all that about?" asked Santa.  
  
"Who knows. Urimeshi's finally cracked under the pressure of being Rekai Tantei I guess," replied Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh well. His loss," said Santa as he walked over to the couch and sat down in between Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera and at his feet sat the Spice Girls.  
  
The End  
  
Ddc: hahahahahaha total chaos there. Oh by the way about me adding myself in, I just had to do that, cus my saying really is "my bad, lo siento" and it just wouldn't be right if I didn't add in my friend nikki whose saying is "my bad". Though she'll probably beat me up for putting her in -- oh well it was worth it . Sooooo how did you all like that ending? That it was all a dream of yusuke and then suddenly it becomes a reality? Hehehehehehe well anyway, please review! 


End file.
